Four Seasons
by Taesica
Summary: Two destined souls bound forever to be one. One soul must walk the lonely path of immortality while the other will continue to reborn and each new life they make leads to a blossoming love.
1. Spring of Renaissance

Phew, been awhile since I last posted right? :o gomen The good thing is that this story is 4 chapters long and I already finished 3/4 chapters :D Just need them to be beta-ed D:

Disclaimer: I do not own CG but this story is mine and mine alone! So don't you DARE take it off or I'll wear your skin as my own sweater!

Alrighty! lets get going.

* * *

Renaissance  
Era: 1300-1600  
Year: 1496  
Spring of Renaissance

The portrait was adorned with bright, soothing effects of the color spectrum. The use of brush stokes created texture in some areas. A thick, bright green line was used to distinguish between the heavenly sky and the blossoming earth while curvilinear lines formed hills with a thin stream swirling beside it. A young girl in a baby pink dress with wavy blonde hair and large purple eyes sat on top of the flower-covered hill wearing a gigantic smile. On top of her head lay a crown made of flowers.

"Beautiful isn't she?"

A young man with black hair clad in a black doublet and pants walked up behind her. He was tall and handsome but, unlike other men, he was frail as if a tiny gust of wind could send him soaring half way across the world.

"Compared to the others, I believe the right word is minimal. Certainly there is emotion, but it's not original."

"I'm not so sure. I have a feeling the painter wanted to convey a message to his loved ones and audience of a time of peace, prosperity and innocence," he said, eyeing the painted girl lovingly.

Catching the look he gave, she commented, "You look as if you've been love struck by this girl."

"Perhaps…"

"Hmmm…I'd like to meet the painter and give him a piece of my mind."

Turning his attention to the green-haired beauty, he asked, "Oh? ... Pray tell, what would you say?"

"It's horrible. You lack imagination. Your art does not compel our mind to think; instead, it's our heart. Overall, you're an idiotic painter," she complained as she turned to gaze upon other paintings while making her way down the hallway slowly.

The man burst into a fit of laughter at her honesty. Eventually, after calming himself down, he made his way beside the unique green-haired lady. She was a young lady, too young to be a mother but old enough to be married. Dressed in a crimson gown, she bore green locks that shined beautifully. Her eyes were golden as the blazing sun while her skin was as pale as a porcelain tea set. Unlike the majority of the young ladies present at this Art Ball, she stood out. Judging by her outward appearance, one would say she was young, but her presence spoke of years of knowledge greater than any scholar's.

_Perhaps I may be lucky today,_he thought as he led her to the ballroom where couples spun in union along with the melody.

"May I have the honor?" the young man asked, taking a step back and bowing politely while extending a hand.

Placing her hand in his, she replied, "I suppose you could lead me down the stairs."

He chuckled. "I must apologize for not asking a fair lady her name."

"C.C. and what is your name, milord?"

"If you honor me with a dance, then I shall tell you."

As they walked down the stairs, she couldn't help but notice how long, slender and comforting his hand was. Once they reached the bottom, his right hand planted itself on the side of her waist while the other clasped her right hand. Not wanting to hear her answer, he began dancing. Unfortunately, the young lady did not want to be led, so their dance became awkward and pitiful. Her feet would "accidently" stomp on his, and her hand would "slip" and hit his face whenever they did a twirl. Surprisingly, he brushed off each incident as if it'd never occurred. Seeing as her efforts were futile, she complied and let him take reign of the dance floor.

Counting the beats, they merged into the crowd as one couple dancing among the many others. They talked about nothing in particular, yet there was no awkwardness. They danced all through the night as if they were in their own little world.

"You have yet revealed your name, milord."

"Indeed I have not."

"I've danced with you all night. Are you still refusing to answer me after I complied with your demand?"

She swirled under his stretched arm.

Chuckling, he replied, "Call me the Idiotic Painter, milady."

"Ahh. So you're the painter; how rude of me for criticizing your painting." Then, with great sarcasm, "I must apologize."

She took an exaggerated bow.

"No need to apologize," he said, interrupting her bow, "Instead why don't you let me borrow you for tonight."

Taking her hand in his, he began to walk out of the ballroom.

"And what would you like to do with me tonight?"

"What any other experienced, young artist such as I would do." He helped her onto the carriage and followed soon after saying a few farewells to his sponsors.

**Idiotic Painter's House**

"Mister Citrus, Miss S, milord is back, and it looks like he brought another one."

"Let Mister Citrus and Miss S rest tonight, Anya. Lady C.C and I will be in my room for tonight," the artist ordered, leading the way up to the round staircase.

"Yes, milord." The pink-haired maid curtsied.

Once they made their way up to his room, C.C. started to laugh, confusing the young man.

"I'm not sure what goes on in your head. I am not dressed well, yet you still pick me out of all the young ladies at the ball."

"Once my eyes fall on something they like, I take it and do whatever I want with it. So, if you don't mind me taking you tonight." He smirked as he opened the door, leading her in.

"Not at all, milord. Please tell me what I can do to help," she commented, walking into the room.

Then the door was locked.

**Several hours later**

"Not bad."

"Not bad? It's exquisite!"

"… I was right. You are an idiot."

"Just look at it! It's the most beautiful thing ever!"

"I spent the whole night with you for this?"

"Can't you feel it?"

"You changed the composition."

"I merely changed your expression."

"Yes, but something so small can change the whole painting."

"I made you exquisite!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"I think I'll name it The Idiotic Model!"

"You are indeed an idiot."

* * *

I like to thank Mimiv-chan for betaing my stories :3

What season and era will be next? Stay tune for next time on Four Seasons! :O


	2. Autumn's Witch Trial

Disclaimer: Do not own CG beside the merchandise that I bought.

A bit of fair warning...this chapter took me forever to write mainly cause I got lazy...a lot. The story at first was suppose to be funny then romantic then sad and finally depressing. Not what I had originally planned but I really like how it ended all thanks to a certain drama soundtrack I've been listening to I was able to zip past through this long chapter within 2 days. Another warning...this chapter is not beta-ed. I have 2 betas but I refused to beta this one for some forgotten reason. Now...enjoy this depressing chapter :D

* * *

Witch Trial

Era: 1400-1700

Year: 1577

Autumn's Witch Trial

The rush of footsteps can be heard in the dense forest; one, belonging to a girl barely past seventeen while the other belongs to a group of men armed with rakes, knives, bow and arrows, torches and ropes. The girl clad only in her nightgown ran for her life as the mob closed in on her. Tree branches would pull on her gown and some would make a large tear but she continue to run. Her two feet were covered in blood as she ran barefoot on the twig filled forest. She fell on the fallen tree branch and wince in pain as her palm scratch the surface of a nearby rock.

"There she is!"

"Get her"

"Don't let her get away"

"WITCH!"

Picking herself up, she resume running. All of a sudden a sharp object zipped past her and impaled into a tree; a knife, she grabbed onto it and pulled it out with all her might and ran.

_Men, they're all the same. If they can't get what they want they'll chase you 'til you die. Women, such jealous creatures they'll think up of anything to get rid of their competitor. This world is full of rotten people. _

"Don't think. Just keep running. Keep running." She told herself.

Unfortunately, she had reached the end of the road. A steep slope about 20 or 30 feet down lay before her. A river flowed rapidly down the stream slapping against all the rocks in its way smoothing off the surface. Taking a quick look behind her she spotted the flickering torches.

"Great. Look what you got yourself into. Tease some men and tricked some jealous wives for fun and where did it get me? At the top of a rushing river. Smart. Real smart."

ZIP

"OW!" She clutched onto her left shoulder that the arrow had pierced. "Watch where you're shooting will you?" she yelled, whipping around angrily. Being chased was already exhausting and being fired at with knives and arrow wasn't helping much. Looking at the crowed group of men she could feel a specific atmosphere.

_Fear. They think I'm a witch here to curse them. Well, so be it._

Her light green locks stood as curtains when she dropped her head. Taking a deep breath she lifted her head back up sharply letting out a loud laugh. The fearful men took a step back but still held up their weapons not trusting what she'll do next.

"HAHHAHHAHAHHA, you got me now. What are you going to do now? Stare are me? Throw rocks or that flashy knife of yours, again?" pointing at the man, who is holding a blade in his right hand, with the knife she grabbed hold of earlier. "Stab me with your rakes or send another of those arrows at my other shoulder?"

"Just kill her" someone shouted at the back hoping not to be seen otherwise he'll be cursed.

"Kill me?" she chuckled and then pulled out the arrow stuck in her shoulder. Using it she pointed at the cowardly man in the back. "How are you going to do that? I'm a _witch_ after all."

_Don't get too ahead of yourself. One mistake and it can get you thrown off this cliff._

"I've already cursed you and your family."

_IDIOT! _

"You all are going to burn in OW!…" A knife was thrown at her chest. Looking at it in disbelief she lightly tapped on it and shot a glare at the culprit.

"Do you mind? I'm talking here." She yelled, using her hands to emphasize the blade in her chest. Then an idea struck her; she brought her hands up to her forehead pretending to lose consciousness. "Ohhhh. My heart." Staggering she walked closer to the edge and then pointed at them. "You all are going to burn in OW!" A rock hit her head and tipped her off the cliff.

_What a bunch of rude men. Can't even let a lady finish her sentence…That rock does not look invit…_

At the top the mob stretched across the edge looking at the fallen corpse. Crimson blood splattered across several rocks while some were washed away by the rushing river. The fallen corpse was dragged away by the powerful current leaving a trail of oozing blood.

* * *

_Clear sky…_

_So many rocks…_

_Water….nose…._

_Light headed…_

_Amethyst eyes…_

"Is she dead, brother?"

_Dead? Sorry can't die that easily._

"She's alright."

_Alright? You call being chased by an angry mob, flying knives, impaling arrows and being pushed off a cliff alright?_

"I'll carry her in while you set the bed."

…_comfy bed…

* * *

_

The smell of roasted chicken and mushroom soup finally woke the injured girl. As she slowly rises from her make-shift bed her eyes scanned her surroundings. The room was small consisting of an oven, a table fit for two and a wash room several feet away with a bedroom next to it. Although the room was cramped it was well maintained and smelled like Irish spring.

Staggering, she made her way to the oven and pulled the chicken out of the fire. Lightly she poked at the cooked animal to test if it was cooked properly and then eagerly she bit into it chewing quickly. Then, walking over to the pot she took the ladle and scooped a large chunk of mushroom. Ignoring the burning sensation she gulped done the whole ladle and turned back to the chicken in her other hand.

"Looks like you're awake." Said the mysterious man.

In her own little world she pulled on the chicken ripping a piece of meat off and chewed viciously.

"And it looks like you can't hear me."

Still chewing she scooped another spoonful of the soup and gulped it down causing her to choke. Quickly, the man ran to her side and began to slap her back; with his other hand he grabbed the chicken away from her only to have the choking girl to reach for it.

"For heaven sake you're choking! Breathe first then eat!" he lectured while trying to pull himself away from the clawing lady.

"Food first then breathe." She retorted and then jumped at his outstretched arm successfully grabbing hold of the meat. Yanking it away from the man she continued to devour the chicken as if she hasn't eaten for days.

Sighing, the man made his way behind the hungry girl and brushed his hand through her scalp looking to see if her injuries were healed properly. Seeing as all her wounds have healed he commented, "I'm amazed of how fast you heal. Just yesterday you round up in a river bend with a large gash in your head and now it's all healed."

"mmhmm." She murmured, still focusing on her food.

Then with his thumb he applied some pressure on her shoulder where the arrow had pierced hoping for some sort of response.

"mmm. A bit to the right" she mumbled through her stuff mouth.

"Here?" he asked doing as she said.

"Further to the right."

"This is nowhere near your wound."

"I know."

Understanding her motives he gave her a pinch, causing her to yelp in pain, before he sat up and walked over to the stove. Squatting in front of the fire he began stuffing more wood in then taking a bowl he scooped a spoon full of steaming mushroom soup. Taking a seat across from the girl he began eating his meal.

"May I have your name?" he asked.

"It's not polite to ask a person's name without tell your own first, boy." She retorted.

"Don't call me boy."

"Why shouldn't I, boy?" she said smirking at his twitching brows.

"…"

"Boya."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'll call you Boya from now on."

"…"

Finishing up her meal she stood up, dusted off her gown and walked over to the main entrance.

"You're not going to clean after yourself?" he said as his eyes follow her.

"I'm wounded. Clean it for me" and she makes her escape.

"Wounded my arse." He mumbled.

* * *

**3 weeks later**

"Our house seems more lively than before, brother." Said the young goldilocks as she brought in her basket of vegetation.

"Too lively I'd say." The elder boy mumbled as he skillfully chop the vegetable into cubes and then scoop it into the pot.

Just then the guest walked in yawning with a disheveled head, "What's for lunch?"

"Chicken Potato soup with steam carrots!" the youngest chimed pulling the female guest near the pot.

"Looks appetizing OUCH!" rubbing her right hand where the boy had hit.

"No food for freeloaders."

WHACK

"OW!"

"No food for men who hits a woman, brother"

"How could you hit your own brother?"

WHACK

"OW! What was that for?"

"For hitting me, Boya."

"My name isn't Boya!"

WHACK

"Why are you hitting your brother again?

"You didn't apologize!"

WHACK

"God damnit! What is your problem now?"

Taking a sip of the soup the green haired guest sighed satisfied, "I just felt like it."

* * *

**4 Days later**

"Have you heard?"

"There's a witch nearby"

"A Witch?"

"Apparently, a girl with green hair came to a nearby village a month ago; something about bewitching all the men in the village."

"Sounds like a normal whore to me."

"Here's where it gets interesting. Later, they tried to catch her but they chased her off the cliff and her body was never found."

"Didn't the boy who lives near the river picked up someone at the river a month ago?"

"A female"

"A strange one."

"She talks as if she herself is an elder"

"She's not that bad. My daughter Molly loves playing with her."

"Speaking of Molly, how is she? Still sick?"

"Getting sicker every day…I'm afraid she won't…."

"Hush now. Don't talk like that. She'll be alright."

* * *

_His eyes never left her. Wherever she goes his amethyst orbs follows. Her green locks cascading down her back while her hips sway from side to side. Those luscious curves…_

"Like what you see, Boya?"

"Pardon?" His eyes refocused and he finally noticed the person he's been eyeing was standing right in front of him.

"Smitten?"

"Unlikely" he scoffed.

"That's too bad", she said uncaringly and continued to hang the white cloth for drying.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

Their faces inches away, while her legs between his. Time stopped as they lay on the ground. His hands unknowingly held her thin waist. He forced himself to not stare at the cleavage that dances before him.

"Brother?" the sound of a door closed. Both heads turn to the bewildered child at the entrance.

"It's not what you think!" he said pushing the girl off roughly; he stood up and dusted himself clean and then walked over and grabbed the loaf of bread his sister had brought.

"You have some shifty eyes Boya"

His face grew redder by the second while his sister could only giggle at his embarrassment.

* * *

"There's a witch in town."

"I told you to not bother with the town gossips. Remember what they said about us?" his face contorted into a frown.

"I know but this is different. Apparently they said the witch has been here for a month already. The neighboring town threw her off the cliff but her body was never found."

* * *

**A week later**

"How is Molly holding up?"

"Better. The doctor medicine hasn't helped at all but the drink that "Greeny" made helped a lot."

"My heavens! Wasn't Molly on her death bed a few days ago?"

"Exactly! It's a miracle!"

"Doctors couldn't save her yet a mere girl who stumbled to this village was able to…"

"…You…You don't suppose…"

* * *

**2 Days Later**

"Have you notice the town has gotten quiet lately?"

"I suppose…" they mysterious green lock whispered as she continue to chop the vegetations.

Her companion, Boya's sister, dashed from one side of the house to another to find whatever utensils she needed. "Brother never takes this long to get some herbs."

"…"

"I'm home. Sorry for being late." The boy walked in with a strained face. Beaded sweat pouring from his body as he made his way to the dining table and placed the bag of herbs down, he made no eye contact to either girls. That's when she spotted something red on his sleeves. His sister, too busy with the night's dinner, paid no attention to him but grabbed the herbs and quickly dumped them into the porridge.

The other female had stopped chopping once she laid eyes on him. She knew yet hoped it was her imagination. "What happened to you? "

Making his way to the wash room he answered, "I was running and tripped; didn't want to be scowled by you two."

_Lair_

"You looked at if a gang of townspeople beat you."

"I tripped that's all."

* * *

**5 Days Later**

"We got to do something!"

"But what can we do; especially to a witch?"

"She fallen off the cliff up stream and still survive. What do you think we can do?"

"You suppose we let her live?"

"She hasn't done anything wrong."

"Have you forgotten? She used witchcraft on Molly! Next thing you know Molly will march down into the forest and perform them rituals."

"I saw her walk into the forest just the other day!"

"Now you see?

Murmurs

"It's best to strike now while it's early. If we wait too long all of us might be cursed."

"What do we do?"

"We'll get the boy to help."

"What if he doesn't like last time?"

"Smithy here can do the job."

"…When?"

"Tonight."

* * *

"I'll be leaving soon."

The two siblings froze midway before taking a sip of the steaming stew. They turned to her surprised hoping they heard incorrectly. The house has been brighter since she had arrived; there was more laughter than before.

"Don't bother with that the townspeople say. They did the same with us and eventually it stopped." The younger sibling said forcing a smile.

"I have overstayed my welcome."

"No you haven't. You're welcome to move in here with us. Stay as long as you like. You're like a family to us." She responded with the same smile she had on but her eyes were beginning to water.

The two ladies continue to talk; one persuading the other to stay while the other calmly dismiss them. All the while the young man said nothing but continue to stare at her. Although he has complained about her immature behavior and her lack of responsibility she was the only person who could make his sister laugh joyfully beside himself. Without her Nunnally would be hurt.

_A pang in his heart._

No, it won't just be Nunnally who'll be affected but him as well.

"When?" he finally spoke.

The two ladies turned their head to him.

"Tonight." She answered, picking up her spoon and took a scoop chunk of stew beef.

"That's a bit sudden don't you think?" the younger girl exclaimed nearly dropping her utensil. "Why not stay a few more days to get your things ready?"

"I don't have any belongings and there's not much time"

"Couldn't you just ignore the others like we did? They'll leave you alone for-"

She gently placed a hand over the younger ones trembling hands. The boy continued to look forward fighting to keep his emotions from erupting; his hands clench the hem of his shirt under the table.

"These days everywhere you go townspeople are dressed in fear" she squeezed the child hand telling the child to look straight into her eyes, "And do you know what they fear?"

The youngest nodded, "But you aren't one of them!" her voice shook. A sad smile appeared on the other, "Then how do you explain me healing from a fall up the river?"

"Perhaps God did not want you to leave. Perhaps he saved y-"

"They do not think that" the boy interjected. His eyes were no longer bright and enthusiastic, now they have darkened as if putting up a wall. Sighing deeply he finally looked at both girls and finally to the eldest, "Take the back route. My sister will take you straight into the forest."

"What will you do?"

He finally showed a hint of sadness and forced a smile, "Let's clean up since all this serious talking has killed our appetite."

* * *

"Don't harm the child; she doesn't know any better darling" the wife of the leader said.

The man finished cleaning his rifle and pistol began loading them, "If she doesn't aid that _witch_" he sneered when saying the word, "then I won't. But, if she does then I will have no choice. That thing may have already brainwashed them. It's better to be rid of them now then seeing any more of them rise in the future."

"She's only a child!"

"A child that may be helping a witch escape! Do you want her to use her magic on our child?" he did not wait for an answer and stormed out of the house into the thick crowd of armed men.

* * *

"I'll go check the back route. You two ladies get ready." The young man ordered as he walked past them and into his sister bedroom.

They stood there in silence looking at the direction he had taken, waiting.

"You know, my brother really likes you." The younger sibling said breaking the silence and placing a bag on her shoulder.

The older one turned and smiled, "I know"

"Then why don't you stay?"

"Because I can only bring sadness"

"Not with us. We were so happy like a real family. You don't have to do this."

"I've made my mind" patting the child's head.

The young girl then pulled out something from her bag, "In that case my brother and I want you to have this. S-so that you won't forget us." It was a piece of paper folded intricately into a bird. "It's said that while folding one you make a wish and in the future it will come true."

The eldest reached out for the bird while holding back her tears, "And what did you two wished for?"

"We wished to-"

"You girls ready?" the boy asked as he walked out from the room.

Both girls straightened themselves and gave him a nod.

"Then it's best to leave now undetec-"

_BAM BAM BAM _

There were loud knocks at the front door. The young man hurriedly pushed the girls away from the door, "Go now."

The child nodded while putting the bird back into her bag and rushed into her room leaving only the two eldest behind.

"You never answered me" she spoke to him as he walked towards the door.

"About what?" he took a kitchen knife and hid it behind his back.

"What will you do?"

…

_BAM BAM BAM_

"Coming!" he yelled at the door and hurriedly back to her and stared down into her golden orbs.

"Please don't do this. I don't deserve thi-"

Their lips meshed together and automatically her hands comb through his hair deepening the kiss. It was an intense kiss; a kiss that would be engraved to their very soul. Unfortunately, how sudden the kiss began it quickly ended with him pulling away.

_BAM BAM BAM_

"I'm coming!" his voice croaked. "Go" he whispered and gently pushed her into the room and hurried over to the door. She strode over to a small entrance behind a handmade shelf. She crouch down and crawled into the tunnel hesitant in closing the already widen gap between her and him.

_BAM BAM BAM_

"Hold your horses!" he yelled opening the door, "Can't a man have a few minutes to urinate?"

"Where is it?" the ringleader demanded staggering back as if afraid of a spell might creep up to them.

"Where is what?" said the boy, feigning ignorance.

"The Witch!" the crowd shouted raising their rifles.

Angered by their accusation he shouted, "She is not a witch!"

"She got to him. Smithy!"

Out of nowhere a greasy bald bearded man appeared stormed into the house.

"What the hell are you doing?" the boy yelled trying to pull the intruder back but to no avail.

"She's here"

* * *

She quickly slid the ply wood back in order as if there is no entrance and began crawling away; away from all the pain screaming. She had stayed there hoping he would come but instead, the men out front had barged their way into the house demanding for her; he had pretended not to understand. Impatient the leader beat him and dragged the boy into his sister room and dumped him in front of the makeshift entrance. Their eyes met; his eyes begged her to go and don't look back.

"Start with the fingers" was what the leader said. She gave him one last lingering look.

_I'm sorry_

And crawled away.

* * *

He had seen her in the entrance. Her eyes had begun to tear up. He begged her to leave not wanting her to see what was going to happen and she did.

_I'm sorry _

Was what her eyes had said before she left. He smiled then and held in a scream when he felt the cold metal sliced off his pinky. He didn't want her to falter from his screaming. Until the leader pressed his foot over the missing finger did he started screaming in pain. It felt as if lighting was being struck at his body. Then Smithy cut the second and third finger.

"Where is she?"

He was panting with beads of sweat dripping from his forehead.

_Crack Crack_

He held in another scream when they cut off his remaining two fingers and when he looked up he smiled.

"You left me with no choice son" the man pulled out his pistol and pulled back the cock.

_I wished for-

* * *

_

His sister was trembling when she reached the exited the tunnel. A rush of guilt transpired in her heart. They had welcomed her into their life and treated her as one of them. She knew she shouldn't stay that's why she always never stayed in one spot very long. When she found herself awaken in the little house and the warm greetings she couldn't help but remember what she had longed for all those forgotten years ago.

_I brought this upon them_

The young girl straightened herself and pulled her friend to her feet, "W-we have to go. Brother will be f-f-" her tears came falling down.

The older female held onto her tightly comforting the child. Quickly the child brushed away her tears and tightly grasped the older one hands and made way to the forest. The uphill journey was difficult since they had no torch to see where they ran; twigs and large branches scattered all over the places scratching and tripping them.

A gunshot echoed from behind them making them stop in their tracks. They turned around and looked down from above. The men single file stepped out of the house; one of them threw their torch into the house letting it burn to the ground. The rest began walking around the house branching out towards the forest.

The child silently cried as she watched the house they lived in burn to the ground along with her deceased brother. They stood stricken by what had just happened.

"There they are!" someone yelled.

Both awaken from their trance and began running.

"We have to split up. They won't be able to tell who's who" the child explained.

"No. Not you too"

"We have no choice" the child plastered a sad smile, "beside, I already made up my mind" with that she split.

* * *

The trip uphill was agonizing. They boy had died stupidly for aiding a witch. There was no time for guilt. In his mind the boy was bewitched and he had the honor of saving the child.

_No guilt_ he reminded himself.

Up the hill he spotted two silhouette squirming.

"There they are!" someone yelled.

_Great. Now they know we spotted them. _

The two figures started running. Cursing under his breath he soon followed never taking his eyes off of them. To his dismay they split.

_She probably split so the other wouldn't get hurt._

His eyes followed the figure that split; unfortunately, they both zig-zag through the forest causing him to lose focus on which was which. The two figures have almost reached the top; any moment he'll lose them to the thick forest.

"Damn it" giving up he got down on his knees and draw up his rifle. He took aim at a single point waiting for a silhouette.

"_Don't harm the child; she doesn't know any better darling"_

Remembering his wife's words he hesitated for a split second.

_She's helping it. Do not falter. No guilt._

Resolve harden, he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Both shadow collapsed; one over the hill top and another a few feet away. The body was drenched in blood; a whole through the head.

She saw the outline of the other scrambling towards her. Hot tears landed on her hands but she couldn't summon the strength to wipe the tears away. Her body began to jerk and the other pulled her into an embrace crying all the more.

"Al…right" she whispered.

"I'm so sorry"

"Heal"

The other still cried.

"Go" she finally managed.

Reluctantly the other laid her back down and once more apologized and then ran.

She laid there, her eyes blackening until her eyes focused on a crumpled paper.

"_In that case my brother and I want you to have this. S-so that you won't forget us." -_

"_It's said that while folding one you make a wish and in the future it will come true."_

"_And what did you two wished for?"_

She smiled at the memory.

_I wished for-

* * *

_

When he reached the top he pushed his way through the men. The body was soaked in crimson red but he could still recognize who it was under all the smeared blood on the face.

_No guilt_

"The other?" he asked, panting.

"Gone"

"Branch out and find the other"

The men split and raced through the forest leaving him behind. Kneeling he placed his fingers over the eyelids and brought them down. Quickly, he stood up and ran in the same direction his men went.

* * *

"_Brother?"_

"_Yes?" his eyes were focused on a parchment in front of him._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Folding" like he said he folded the squared paper diagonally._

"_What are you folding?"_

_He looked up and smiled, "A bird."_

_Surprised the child sat down across from him and intently watched his hands as he folded the paper into a bird._

"_It's said that while folding you make a wish and it'll come true."_

"_Really?" she asked, her eyes were wide with wonder._

"_mhmm" finally finished with the bird and smiled triumphantly._

"_I want to make one!"_

"_Why don't we make one together and give it to her?" he pulled out another parchment._

"_Sure! …but…What do we wish for?"_

"_Why don't we wish to meet each other again in the future all three of us and live happily together?"_

* * *

_A/N: _I'm sorry for the loooooooong update ;-; Had planned on posting this up in mid Jan but issues came up and it got pushed back for weeks. As always thank you for your support. BTW the next chapter is already done and beta-ed. So wait a few more weeks. We're half way done with this fic :3


	3. Summer in Edo

Disclaimer: Don't own CG blah blah blah BUT this is my own story so no one better take it from me! or I'll RAWR you *evil stare*

Early upload is awesome right? :D This was the first chapter written way back in early 2010 after I saw a pretty pic in the Witch Warlock forum ehem, JOIN I command thee!

Anyway enjoy the short chapter compared to the previous lol

* * *

Edo  
Era: 1603-1868  
Year: 1641  
Summer in Edo

Scorching hot sunrays heating the air to the point of ripples of hot air can be seen on the street. Peasants swarm the street with fans in hand to rid themselves of the blistering air when it became evident that even the shadows could not provide the coolness it usually did.

Unlike the bustling market the palace was quiet and serene. Nobles hid in their homes to cool themselves except for a certain royalty. He made his way to the oracle temple with his men in tail. The temple's disciples quietly notify the person within of his arrival and as routinely his men and the disciples waited outside of the room.

The room was remarkably cool compared to the searing heat outside. The smell of ginseng incense filled his nose as he made his way through the thin see-through linen curtains that adorns the room. In the center was a large platform filled with cushions on either side. On the farther end sat the person he had come to see. Stopping in front of her he smiled and took a bow.

_Let the game begin_

"I wish for you to read my fortune, Priestess," the handsome, black-haired prince would say and then displayed his palms out for the priestess as usual.

With teasing hands, she would make a trail from one hand to the other while seductively eyeing him. Violet eyes would glisten, and lips curled to form a sensual smile. Her head would bend down to his large palm to "read" them. Then, she would intentionally and slowly let out a hot breath which caused his hand to twitch ever so slightly.

Golden eyes shot up to see the prince's reaction. Amethyst eyes burned with passion.

Sitting straight yet with fingers still lightly dancing on his palm, she flashed him an amused smile. Quickly, she retracted her hands before he could latch onto them and leaned back in her seat leisurely.

The young man in his pure white and violet royal robe bowed elegantly and then rose lightly. He took several steps back until he reached his cushion stationed several feet away from the priestess. Finding his comfortable spot, he let his eyes feast upon the beauty before him.

_A second glance towards her direction._

She was dressed in a lavender kimono that faded into crimson at the bottom with feather patterns criss-crossing about. Her lime green hair flowed elegantly down to the floor like a curtain. And her eyes – the eyes of a goddess! Bright and golden, yet at times they looked ancient and emotionless as if they promised an endless story of painful past. Lips, bright pink, showed many years of experiences well beyond her image.

"I see much blessing for the young prince…" Her eyes looked over at the entrance, catching several silhouettes through the screen door.

He nodded.

"There is a woman…" she prophesized, smiling.

_A tease to start the game._

"…A woman that has a strong grasp on your heart," she continued, almost blowing her cover with a chuckle.

"Have I met this woman before?" His eyes danced.

"Perhaps, since she already has the young prince's heart. Although…" Her eyes slowly made their way to his, taking in every expression. In the dim room, only his porcelain skin shone brightly. His hair was as black as the midnight sky while one could have gotten lost in those violet eyes. Lips that guaranteed a never-ending night of pleasure threatened to curl into another smile.

"…she is reluctant to show her feelings."

"How so?"

She signaled him closer with a finger.

_A gesture to beckon him closer._

Quickly, he got up from his seat and began to walk over.

She smiled at his eagerness.

_A smile to tighten the rein around his neck._

Finally, he was standing inches away from her and sat down. His hand found the silky fabric of her dress and began to play with the soft texture. Gently, the young priestess laid her hand softly upon his, catching his attention.

_A light touch to entice the other._

Their eyes met. Time froze between them. He leaned closer, their breaths tantalizing one another. And just when their lips were about to touch, she pulled apart with a triumphant grin.

She had won today's game.

_It was the same game they always played whenever he came to visit. A game that started from small talk and enjoying each other's company to a seductive play. A strategic game that neither wanted to lose. A game that showed their desire even though neither would admit to them._

* * *

A/N: oh hohohohoho whatta sly C.C. Now we're onto our final chapter that I have yet finish writing...started writing =.= but I will start soon...once I can get over my procrastination habits. Speaking of royalty today is the Royal Wedding too lol hohohohoho I'm such a genius.

This chapter was solely focused on details and I hope I did a fair job at it. The previous chapter was suppose to be purely description but I got lazy and the story got too long for my liking and so I just rushed through it. Anywho, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please wait patiently until the last one is uploaded.


	4. Winter's Baron

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of CG besides what I bought with my hard earn money. This story is mine and if you take it I will hunt you down and skin you alive and feed it to the crocs.

* * *

Baron

Era: 1750 – present time

Year: 1801

Winter's Baron

"_I've found you"_

He found himself searching for her out of habit again. For the past two years he had kept her in his sight.

"_The Baroness is here for you."_

"_I'm not leaving without my sister!"_

"_Then I might as well take both of you."_

_He turned in surprise by her soothing voice even if it was a teasing tone directed towards him._

The snow filled garden lay barren when he first approached it. Withered plants stood naked casting a forlorn atmosphere contrasting the perfectly pure snow. He turned and quickly headed to the one place she would always return to.

_He had only seen her smile once; when she first came to the orphanage, that she built herself, she spotted him having one of many imaginary tea parties with his infant sister. He had then hoped that this woman would one day provide the love and care he and his sister had dreamed of._

She stood at the same place they first met, the orphanage. Though it has been many years since that day it still felt as if it were only yesterday. The children were crammed into small rooms either being educated or being scold for bullying the younger ones. The hallways were adorned with childish paintings varying from one wishing to have a happy family to another hoping to be a fairytale princess. He kept his distance from her, watching as she traces her fingers through the colorful artwork. Something must have caught her by surprise since that was when she smiled lovingly.

Choosing the right moment he quietly walked up to her and bent down to her nape and whispered, "I've found you."

_She was callous with her replies which had always annoyed him._

Her facial expression hardened as she dropped her hands to her sides, "Took you long enough"

"My apology Baroness but it wouldn't have taken long if you had informed me of your whereabouts", he stated, straightening up. Lost in thought she continued to walk through the hallway. Sensing her mood he quickly caught up to her and lent her his right arm without saying any words. Understanding, she slides her left arm around his while avoiding his eyes. They walked in silence enjoying the harmonious choir the orphanage had assembled.

As they walk in silence he stealthily glance at her, admiring her beauty. Luscious green locks neatly tied with a white satin ribbon at the base of her neck while several strands hung loosely around her ears. Her attire completely differ from the social norm consist of a white frilly chemise with matching golden edged violet overcoat and chinos. Each hung closely to her body, show casing her curves. And as usual she wore a pair of satin gloves.

_How does her hand look or feel? _He wonders whenever his sees them._ Never once has she touched him or his sister with her bare hands. Were they long and wrinkled? Perhaps, short and stubby? Callous? Or maybe they were soft as cotton, playful, gentle and wicked. _

The thought amused him and he couldn't help but smile. Still, all these years she is still shrouded in mystery. He barely knew anything about her besides her outward appearance yet she knew everything about him, likes, dislikes and whatnot. She never took the time to entertain them; she kept to herself as much as possible. No good night stories, no special treatment or encouraging words. She wore a cold front no matter where she went. It was as if she closed her heart and forced herself to distance herself from them. She would be ruthless to those who patronized them yet afterwards she never utters comforting words to console their worries. Basically, she was a walking contradiction. Yet, that does not bother him like it used to; instead it intrigued him, made him want to explore.

A girl turned the corner and bumped into them and fell on her bottom, breaking the comfortable trance they were in. Annoyed, the child stood up rubbing her behind and gave her miniature "death stare" to whoever caused her to fall. Her glare didn't last long when her eyes landed on the young elegant woman standing before her. Instantly, she greeted the Headmaster with a curtsy only to be blinded by the gorgeous gentleman next to her.

"Good morning, milady." He greeted while lending out his hand

Dumbfounded the child could only gape at the shining angel before her eyes. Sensing her bewilderment the handsome man gently strokes her head and asked, "Let's take a stroll shall we?" The child's mind too young to clear the fluffy clouds in her head only nodded with her mouth wide open. Hand in hand the trio stalked the corridors enjoying the only thing the building has to offer: hope and freedom. Hope, for a brighter future and freedom from the oppressive society they live in.

The child chatted away with her handsome escort as the Headmaster continue strolling silently while pretending not to listen to their never ending conversation.

"And then the princess was finally rescued by her prince so now the princess no longer need to suffer in that cold dark prison that the evil witch put her in." said the child with a cheerful smile.

"Is that so? What happened after that?" the young escort asked tightening his arm around the older woman's arm. In the past she could fool him easily with her stoic expression. At times she would pull away never allowing an embrace last longer than a few second thus leaving behind nothing but cold air to hold him. But lately she would linger a second more whenever he caresses her; fueling his courage to pursue her even more.

"They got married! The country was happy and threw a big party for months!" said the orphan child, finishing the story. Eventually, they made their way back to the building's entrance. A woman with black shoulder length hair and much older than the Headmaster, greeted them with a polite curtsy. The child grimaced upon seeing the elderly lady and tightened her grip around her escort's hand. Sensing her distress he instinctively hid her behind him while facing the educator with a cheery smile.

"Can we be of some help ma'am?"

"Not at all" said the elderly lady and then turned to the Headmaster, "The family from before is here to visit the child again."

"I don't want to go with them!" Shouted the almost hidden orphan, "I want to stay with him." She continued while pulling his arm.

"Why don't you like them?" The Headmaster finally spoke and kneeling down to the orphan's level holding both of her tiny hands.

Shocked by hearing the Head spoke to her she gaped at the smiling lady in beautiful silky green hair. The child began to daydream about her distant future-self skipping around a flower meadow with soft flowing and an equally beautiful dress…she stopped and realized all the adults were looking and waiting for her answer. Hiding her reddened face by looking down she answered, "They could be lying to you and take me just so they can pick on me and do bad things to me and keep me hidden so my Prince Charming won't be able to find me."

"Foolish child," the Head berated. "Whatever gave you the idea that they were evil? If I thought they were lying I wouldn't let them step one foot in here. I'll get them thrown in the dungeon where the hungry dragon lives." bouncing the small hand and gave the girl a wink.

"But-"

"No buts. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover"

"What does that mean?"

"It means you shouldn't think they're bad when you don't know anything about them"

The gentleman couldn't help but smile when memories of his younger self came floating back. She had just adopted them and brought them to her gigantic house filled with servants. They were washed, fed, and kept warm; they finally have a family and nothing could be better. There was no need to envy other children whenever they pass the orphanage.

_Life will be better from now on._

Unfortunately, reality is harsh even to children. Sure their new guardian adopted them but she never took the time to care or know them; that was left to the maids. Dinner was always quiet but his sister never complained and he understood. For once they have a family, although it was far from what he had imagined but a family none the less, a warm place to live where no one can bully them. Sadly, for him he was subjected to private tutoring every waking hour of the day with barely any time to play with his adorable sister.

Somehow while his mind wandered back to his childhood the orphan girl took the metaphorical phrase to heart and decided to meet her possibly new family; leaving only the two of them alone at the entrance. The sky has started to darken signaling them to head home. Like before he took her arm in his and walked her to the carriage waiting out in the barren wintery street.

The ride home was slow and quiet as always but he had learned to enjoy her company. He stole several glances at her taking note of her exquisite profile and down to their entwined hands. How he wanted to pull off her white satin gloves off and feel her skin on his lips but instead he rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand.

"It's time." Barely audible, nonetheless, he still heard it.

"For what?"

She stared blankly out the window uninterested in the frost covered streets; a despondent atmosphere settled in the compartment leaving the question unanswered. Again, he sense something was amiss but decided not to ask knowing all too well what would happen next. Asking would only lead to a roundabout answer, no answer or even more questions. His heart ached wanting to lift the heavy burden this young woman took upon herself but how could he when she refuses to let anyone in. The coach slowed to a stop but neither of them bothered to open the compartment door. Frustrated by what he cannot do he gave her hand a tight squeeze resulting in her turning to him with an inquisitive look. He flashed a dashing smile hoping she did not see his irritation and led her out into the freezing air. While lost in thought she missed the last step on the carriage and fell forward into his arms. In that moment her body automatically relaxed into his warmth; remembering all those cherished memories.

_Still the same. _She thought.

As suddenly as her body relaxed a scream yelled in her head breaking her trance and she quickly backed away and straightened her features. She could see his hurtful eyes and she hastily walked towards her manor. He followed shortly behind her watching her stiff shoulder wondering what had happened. One second he found her in his arms carefree and even taking a deep breath as if lacking the drugs she needed and in another she pulls away with a horrified expression as if she was extremely repulsed by her actions.

Once inside, the attendants took their coats and informed them their dinner would be prepared shortly. Not wanting to stay in the cold foyer the young man followed the attendants to the heated dining room where his dear sister awaited him in her golden frilled dress. He looked back to the foyer expecting the master of the manor to follow but he only saw the darkened lobby. Sighing he took a seat next to his sibling and began conversing with her as his meals set before him.

After dining with his young sister and hearing her daily lessons he made his way to his study and buried himself in his work. Hours ticked by without any interruption until he heard a knock on his door. Without stopping he called his attendant in and scribbled some notes down.

"The Master would like to speak to you" said the blue haired butler.

He stopped mid stroke in his signature and looked up at his loyal and trusted butler. For her to call on him this late at night could only lead to bad news; either he messed up on the job or she is planning to push more of her duties onto him. She had spoken to him several months ago about making him as the next successor and since then, without his agreement, her work is now his to shoulder. Not wanting to stall any longer he dismissed the stiff waiter and walked out of his room.

Her private study room was on the opposite side of the manor which to his dismay was a very long and strenuous walk. He passed many rooms that were decorated but barely used on a daily basis until the largest library came into view. The memories of a young boy sneaking out to this room to hone his skills for many strategic games in the near future came flooding back.

_"This game is stupid." said the boy. The thrill of the game was so great the boy couldn't contain his excitement in the beginning but as he met his demise he began hating it._

_ "This game is called "Chess", and it may be useful to you in the future." His guardian chastised._

_ "What good does a game do when you're just moving small pieces around?" snorted the raven hair child, who then suddenly started slouching in his oversized lounge._

_ "Each piece has a specific role to play including you. In an army, troops cannot move unless their commander orders them to do so. It also has to be a capable leader to lead a large army; if not then everything will fall and he'll lose."_

_ The boy continued to pout not wanting to hear any more excuses. Her eyes softened at the sulking child; knowing in a few more years this boy will out play her and when that time comes she'll have... Quickly easing out of the painful resolve she teased him just a bit further to see his reaction._

_ "A sore loser will always be a sore loser." She said, placing the pieces back into their correct positions._

_ The boy sat straight up with fire burning in his amethyst eyes, "I am not a sore loser; one more game!" _

_ There it was again, the pureness of his eyes took her breathe away and broke the lock she carefully placed around her heart. Tears welled up and she quickly looked away not wanting the child to see her wall falling; steeling herself she sent him off to bed._

_ "It's getting late; off to bed boy."_

_ Heartbroken he obediently did as he was told. He bid her good night and closed the door to the giant library and made his way to his room. Hours ticked by as he laid wake in his bed. He had finish playing a game of Chess with his new guardian and failed miserably but the thrill of ordering pieces around the board and the strategy engineering was exciting. He crept out of his room and ran straight to the library readying his young mind for another self-teaching game but what he got instead was not what he had expected. _

_The room was dimly lit but he could still see clearly through the small gap of that French door produced. Her form was recognizable even in the badly lit room. The large cushioned chair towers over her small frame producing an eerie image but to him it was the most beautiful scene he'd seen. There, she sat in the dark room drinking her sorrow away and occasionally, she would let out a sorrowful laugh; a laugh filled with so much painful memories. What would soon follow eventually broke his heart; tears. This proud woman who he admired is shedding hot tears on her porcelain skin and that's when he understood. This proud and cold woman was just a broken doll dressed in bright colorful paint to cover the cracks._

He shook his head lightly brushing away the memory and continued walking towards the only lit room in the manor. Upon nearing the room his mind began conjuring reasons for the late night call.

_What did I do? Was my calculations wrong? Did I forget to send an RSVP for the ball? Is she giving more of her work to me? Are we planning on visiting the countryside? She did say "It's time", but that could mean anything. She's leaving._

With that last thought he stopped in his track. His heart raced painfully and childishly he began debunking the theory but his mind raced back to her recent actions. Pouring all her duties onto him, bit of pieces she own in the manor are disappearing slowly but barely anyone noticed, and finally her actions today.

_Is that why she refuse to treat us as family? Then why did she take us in? What was the point in dragging us to this lifestyle and then leave us?_

His mind raced on and on but he steadily controlled himself from barging into the room. Taking a deep breathe he calmed his mind and softly knocked on her door. Seconds passed with no response. He knocked again thinking she had not heard the first time; still no response. Finally, he called her name softly against the door.

"…Come in.", even though it was only a whisper he could hear it through the wooden double door. He turned the door knob and saw her seated at the center of the room with an empty seat opposite of her. Quickly, he closed the door as quietly as possible and made his way to her stopping near the mahogany low rise tabletop positioned between the two opposing seats; a chess board centered in the middle with two wine glasses sitting diagonally from each other and a hearth in front casting a dim light throughout the room.

"You called me?" he inquired, looking straight ahead at the fireplace that warms the room.

She shifted around in her seat taking her eyes off the fire and onto him. With a smile she gestured him to take the opposite seat. His breath caught in his throat while his legs almost fumbled beneath but he held on and flopped on the chair ungentlemanly like.

"Have I done something to offend you milady?" he asked, trying to calm his nerves.

"What made you think you've offended me?"

A flash of that afternoon when she retreated out of his arms with a horrid expression crossed his mind. "This afternoon-"

"Never mind that; let us play a game." She dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Pardon?"

"We haven't played a game since you started your apprenticeship. I want to see how much you've learn…if at all" casting a wicked smile. Falling into her trap he agreed. "Just to make the game interesting why don't we make a wager." Her voice dropped ever so slightly.

"Such as?" the man asked, opening a case that held all the playing piece and choosing which color to pick.

"I'll play black"

Taking an inward sigh he placed her black pieces meticulously down and began positioning his whites. "Always black", he mumbled.

Ignoring his complaint she stated her terms, "If I win there is something I want you to do for me."

"And if I win?" he smirked.

"Anything you'd like," she picked up a coin and tossed it up, "tails."

"Fine." He said thinking this was just a simple game to past the time. She paused with the tossed coin in her hand avoiding his innocent gaze and then finally opened out her hand.

"Tails, I go first." She gestured her palm out so he could see. Picking up a pawn from the far right she moved it up two spaces.

* * *

He slumped back into his seat as he faced the board's outcome; captivated by her ruthless attacks. "You never played like this before" he commented and then leaned forward to inspect the gameplay one last time. She made no comment but carefully watched his movement, waiting patiently. "I guess this is checkmate then." Smiling he took a sip from his wine glass. "I have never been able to win one over you even now. So, what is it you want me to do?"

"I'm leaving; tonight." She held his eyes with an impassive expression.

"A vacation", still smiling not wanting to catch the true meaning of her words.

"No."

"And you want us to-" his smile was forced now.

"Not follow or look for me."

His smile now replaced with a grimace, "Why now?" his voice set low. "Why take us in, care for us and then throw us away like a dirty ragged towel?" he did not mean to raise his voice but the anguish, confusion and pain was unbearable.

"I am tired of this place." She said with a shrug.

"Do not play me for a fool!" he roared, jumping from his seat and staring down at her never breaking eye contact. "What is it that you are hiding? You are not one who would waste your time adopting two little poor abandoned children, feed them, toy with them, and string them along like puppets! What is your plan?" He was breathing heavily and it took all his will to restrain himself from marching over to her seat and shake her.

She said nothing but watch him release his emotions that she made him kept to himself all these years. Thinking to herself she contemplated her next words. "What are your thoughts of me?"

It was not a question of his love for her nor was it to describe her features but of her very being. She had known others spoke ill of her yet they revere her for her wisdom. Often time they dubbed her as "The Witch" but that never bothered her until now. Of all the names she'd been called what will come out of his lips truly terrified her.

"A woman."

She said nothing and waited.

"A tired, broken woman who hid behind a stone cold wall she built for herself. A woman well beyond her years yet does not look like one. A lost soul bound to wander the world alone wishing to repent for her past sins."

She couldn't help but smiled at his honesty and accuracy.

"That is what I wanted to say for so long but-" his voice began to shake, "it is not what I want to say now."

Dread spread throughout her body. Was she wrong to think he would understand her motives all these time? Has she again added another sin to her never ending list?

"You are a witch who tempted me, used me for your enjoyment and now you have taken my heart and killed it." He let out an excruciating chuckle, "I was a fool to fall for you and even more for thinking you ever cared for me."

The room continued on in silence besides the crackling of burnt wood. Neither knew what to do to lift the solemn mood that had befallen in the room. Unable to think of anything she sighed and began to rise from her cushioned seat.

"One more."

She paused mid-step and cast an inquisitive look at him thinking there were more to be added.

"One more game." Abruptly he sat down and began placing the pieces in their respective place sloppily still without eye contact.

"There is no point in playing anymore; the result will always be the same."

"If you win, you can go and I will keep my word and not follow or look for you. But if I win then you must stay here." He added, ignoring her remarks.

"It is futile"

"Do you accept?" he challenged with determined eyes. With a sigh she fell back into her seat. Using his long bony fingers he swiftly picked up the same coin she had used and tossed it in the air. Mustering whatever will she has left she called tails. The cylindrical coin elegantly flipped in the air and with a light thud it landed on the board.

"Tails." She moved a pawn to the center of the board. He continued to search for any sign of wavering but couldn't and in the end he played his pawn as well.

* * *

Time passed without either noticing the moon rising high in the night sky. Their eyes concentrated onto the board below them deep in thought. Neither of them was giving any room for simple mistakes; it was a battle ground where two lovers fought.

"You were right." She said suddenly breaking the long silence that had encompassed them since the start of the game. A white knight captures a bishop on the far right.

"About what?" he questioned with furrowed brows catching his mistake and cursing himself as a black rook overtakes the knight.

"I'm a witch."

His hand stopped short over his pawn. Regret filled his heart; he had not meant for the words to spill out but his anguish was too much for him to bear. Yet, he understood the double meaning behind her words. It was not the insult she mentioned but of who she really is; a being of incredible power and immortality. It never bothered him that she barely or if ever, aged at all while he grew to be a fine gentlemen who is now just a year older than what she looks now. He opened his mouth to apologize but was interrupted.

"I loved a man once." Her eyes bore into him. "He was very handsome and a magnificent painter." She watched him move his pawn into her territory resulting in another mistake but she kept her displeasure to herself.

"We married a year after meeting in spring." A sweet smile spread across her face and it pulled his heart even tighter. Who was this man that stole her heart? And why had he left her? Broke her? He tried to control his temper.

"All too soon after we married, he was taken from me." Black knight captures pawn.

"How?"

"A plague" she choked out.

Automatically his hand reached for her but he stopped himself. If he held her would she harden herself again; never to show her wounded heart? Slowly he retracted his hands and looked at the board and cursed himself. The game was not in his favor; perhaps the wager was too large a burden. Fortunately, he has a knack for picking himself back up again. With a quick scan of the board he was able to conjure up several escapes without harming his pieces.

"I cried my heart out for many nights until I couldn't shed anymore." She watched him escaped her grasp and smiled inwardly.

"I never left the bed even to eat or bathe; never stepped out of the house either. The servants had all left at one point but I never bothered. Then, one day I did." White rook push forward.

"Why?"

"Something was telling me he was back"

He looked up from the board confused.

"I followed my heart until I round up in a small village. He was living with his sister in a small cottage; though not a rich man like before but his features and personality were intact and much less idiotic. At the time I was chased off the cliff; wounded, he cared for me until I was better. He loved me but was too shy to say anything. But the Gods enjoyed my suffering and took him again along with his sister; not by plague but accusation of witchcraft." She paused a moment to steady her voice. "All because of me they died. They never had a proper burial since I was constantly chased."

Restraining himself in order for her to speak her mind he focused on the game.

"Sometime later, I ended up in the capital of Japan. He was a prince of many in the palace; like before he did not recognized me." Black narrowly escapes White's clutches.

"To be near him again I donned the guise of a priestess," taking a sip of the vintage wine, "which wasn't very hard if you have lived as long as I have and seen the rise and fall of mankind."

He chuckled at her remark; understanding what she meant and the irony of what she just said. People have always question her of her very being and she would always feign ignorance and cut them off. Those who asked receive nothing while the one who never bothered asking gets the pleasure of learning she is an immortal. Looking closely at the board he cursed himself for letting his guard down. Listening to her past had made him so euphoric that he had forgotten what was at stake if he continues to let White backed into a corner. It's true that he wants to listen to her tales but from past experience this is a ploy; to get him distracted and end the game swiftly before he can get his foothold again. Quickly, picking up his bearing and fought back.

"Within a few months I was chosen as High Priestess. Wary of the Gods, I took precautions. I made sure there was a fine line that I should not cross. Funny, how distrustful I am towards the Gods yet I'm the closest being to them." She takes a sip of wine and gently twirls the glass with her wrist and watch as the red liquid swirl about. The memories were still fresh as if it was yesterday she sat in her room taunting him with her "fortunes".

"He came to see me each day hoping to win me; not caring that a Prince should not consort with a "Holy" being. To him holy or not we are all human with a beating heart who wants to be loved." Her voice was filled with love as she spoke fondly of him. "We played a strategic game to lessen our burning desire. After all these centuries he was still the same; always have a way with words. But in the back of my mind a red flag kept me in place from running to his arms." Then her voice fell quietly, "Several months after he was dubbed crowned prince, he was assassinated. The country blamed me for not predicting such an outcome and persecuted my innocent disciples and me."

"Do not blame yourself, you could not have known", he said hoping to comfort her.

A faint smile spread over her face as her eyes thanked him for his words, "I managed to leave the country and venture the world." Leaning back into her chair her eyes wonder over to the hearth as it crackle through the burnt wood. "As I journeyed across the world I began to realize something."

"What was it?" squaring up the board again.

"The longer I'm at his side the earlier his life ends."

The silence crept up once again as neither knew what else to say. After some time the young man makes his move taking out a Black's piece. Wanting to change the direction of the conversation he asked, "Where did you go afterwards?"

Still looking into the fireplace she took a sip of her wine, "I ended up here and decided to build a life; I started up a business later on but you already know what I do."

Nodding, "Yes, marketing of foreign materials such as fabrics, spices, and raw materials. Now that I think about it I can finally understand where you came to know these materials."

"Yes, and you should also know what I do with majority of my profits."

"Charity. You erected schools, churches, orphanages and hospitals but I don't see where this is goin-" Understanding dawns.

"Correct, the orphanage you and your sister lived in I help build."

"Then you kne-"

"I did not know that you two would reside in the orphanage." She said shaking her head. "For many years I traveled between here and neighboring town looking, hoping you would round up close by. Then all of a sudden there was a tug and it led me straight to the institution."

"But I was young; how could you possibly figured out it was me?" so many questions flooded his mind. This was not what he had expected; that he has been resurrected by the Gods and used as a toy to play with her. How many more lives must this woman live through until she is free? Why is she leaving now when she finally opened her heart?

"You look just like him all those lifetime ago."

"That does not explain your sudden departure!" his voice raised slightly.

"I already told you, the longer I stay him…you, the earlier your life ends"

"But I have no enemy!" Some part of him wished she was lying but taking one look into her eyes as she gaze at him there was no lie in her words; everything she has spoken was the truth. He fell back into his chair bewildered and unable to say anything. She does not reply to his claim knowing full well that even if he has no rival he can still be killed anytime. Whether he was involved in an accident or not the malicious deities will find something "entertaining" for him; it's better to leave now and not know.

"I wonder how much longer it'll be before I have to start searching for you again." She whispered the wine finally having some sort of effect on her as she placed the empty glass down. Slowly, she stood up from her lounge and straightened out her clothing ready to head in for whatever remains for the night.

"If you are tired then let me do it."

Hands stopped patting as she tries to understand what he meant. "Do what?"

"Let me be the one to find you." He explained standing and looking straight at her.

"Easy to say bo-"

"I promise." His voice was full of determination.

"Promises," she let out a painful chuckle, "they're meant to be broken."

"Then as merchants, let us sign a contract."

Laughing as his proposal, "You honestly think I'd carry a piece of paper with me wherever I go?"

"No, but there is another way." His voice dropped as he walked up to her.

His eyes were filled with so much determination she had never seen before. Where does it come from? Was she so jaded that she had started to lose hope? Enjoy the short time and then leave again? Was that the life she wanted? As a merchant she shouldn't agree with what he will say since it'll be useless but in her long life she learned there are some gambles that will come through in the end. "Like what?"

Wrapping his right arm around her waist and gently pulling her close, "A kiss."

"…Kiss?" she whispered, instinctively leaning in; memories of them sharing the intimate moment in the past flashes in her head.

"A kiss to seal the contract and to remind me to rid you of your painful past." His lips danced above hers not yet closing in as his eyes drooped down mesmerized by her slightly open luscious lips.

"What if it doesn't wo-" fear starting to crawl in and her red flag ringing.

"It will." With that he closed his lips over hers before she could pull away.

_Just for this moment. Please. Just once more._

She thought while the wall she built centuries ago come tumbling down as she finally gave in to her one wish.

* * *

**Morning**

Bright beams of sunray shine through his closed eye lids; with a grimace he lifted his right arm over his head shielding his poor eyes from the fiendish sun. Realizing something was missing, he instantly sat up and looked around the room. His clothes, unlike last night scattered throughout the floor with hers, were neatly folded and placed on the small table next to the game board. He called out her name but no response. Solemnly, he dressed himself and was about to leave the room when something caught his eyes. Walking over he noticed it was a letter with her insignia imprinted on it and began reading the contents.

_The contract has been signed. I look forward in doing future business with you as a partner._

He laughed at her words feeling less forlorn than earlier then his eyes trailed down to the bottom of the letter.

_Congratulation._

His brow furrows contemplating her praise when his eyes looked past the letter to the game board. Black King surrounded by White with nowhere to run.

Checkmate

Astonished, he fell into the seat behind him and stared at the board. He finally won but lost again in just a split second. Using his hands to wipe his face he chuckled again with eyes of determination.

"Witch"

* * *

A/N: And so the final chapter is here. I'm very happy it ended this way and although it took me 2 years to finish the ending isn't rushed so it's all good. If I were to rush it then the ending wouldn't have been this awesome :) This chapter itself is 6193 words and it holds alot of meaning to me mainly cause this was also one of the season and theme I chose myself while the first 2 chapters for picked from the forumers i visit :) I'll leave it here and see you on New Year's Eve with a special chapter ;) Until then Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday


End file.
